


Troublemaker

by kawaii_kissu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, double personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_kissu/pseuds/kawaii_kissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Riku have been best friends for years, after a long absence he comes back. What happens when his friend not only seems different, but is hiding a secret from him ? Originally on fan fiction but edited> trust me this is WAY better that the original</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voiceless screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Troublemaker #1  
> A/N: Ok so, at first this chapter sucked horribly so now that I actually have proper grammar skills, and the ability to HAVE a good idea and stick to it, I think this re-write will be just fine. Enjoy !

"AHHHH!" screamed the mismatch-eyed boy. He tried to tear the blade away from his arm but he couldn't. Cringing , the young boy pressed the blade in deep and dragged it down his left forearm. He slowly brought the blade down his arm again, deeper this time. He wanted to see the blood before he threw the blade somewhere.

He couldn't take it anymore, the insecurities, the anger, he just felt so lonely. No one was there for him it seemed.All of his thoughts poured into his blade as he cut as much flesh as he could without being caught.

 'My father hates me, a slice to the arm. My mother doesn't seem to care, a slice a little closer to his wrist. My brother even thinks I deserve to die, no one cares." That thought in particular made the boy drive the blade deeper into himself, the pain causing him to gasp. 

The boy's eyes went from blue-purple to an Odd purple. The young man looked down at his arms. He'd have a lot of issues explaining the cuts . "Not again," the boy thought as he surveyed the damaged he caused. Lately he had noticed this feeling of depression increasing and encasing him. He was supposed to be the protector, but he couldn't even protect himself.

 These dreams, these memories they couldn't and refused to go away. They ate at him to the point of destruction, almost to the point where he couldn't help.

Letting go, the boys' eyes turned back into blue. Sora shook his head, pulled on his sweater, and cried into his hands. 

Sora saw a small pattern that cycled into his mind. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep due to the nightmares so that caused him to snap on his friends, or what little he had left . He cried almost every night. Slowly he stoped smiling, and only did so whenever it was necessary. 

It exhausted him to no end . That inner pain that he had to deal with every day. That fake smile that felt more like a mask, and less like a ruse. He'd gone insane he thought. This wasn't your normal teenage stress. This was something that couldn't be fixed with pills and a talk with some random stranger every month. This was something that someone needed major shock therapy . 

It scared Sora to no end that this was happening to him. This weird moment where he blacks out only to see that he was in pain, and that his pale skin had yet another scar on it that didn't belong. He honestly wanted this to stop be he didn't know how. He was too scared to even try to save himself.

 There wasn't any knight in shining armor to come save him in his time of need , no prince to save him from the tower.That still didn't stop him from wishing though. Sora looked out of his window and into the empty house that was bought awhile ago, they'd be moving in tomorrow. "Heh knowing mom, she'd want to talk to them later if we didn't have school tomorrow."Sora thought aloud into the night sky.

 He found that usually after one of his fits, he really couldn't sleep. So he went out into the hallway rubbing his eyes and making sure no one else was awake. Deeming it safe, he made his way to the medicine closet that was by the bathroom. He pulled out a purple bottle that said 'Nyquill', and choked a third of the burning liquid down before returning to his room and reaching under his bed. Sora got out a small box that had small hearts over it, and pulled the top off. 

He reached in, and picked up a picture of a silver haired boy, no older than six holing a fake sword and wearing a knight costume. Smiling, sora went to look at another picture, this one had him and the same boy smiling into the camera with toothy grins and a sea-salt ice cream pop in each of their hands.

Feeling drowsy, Sora willed himself to look at one more picture before going to bed. It was his favorite, one that he took himself actually. It was again, him and the same boy , this time holding hands and a picture of one another in another hand. Sora was blushing with a small smile placed on his face as the silver-haired young man gave him a peck on the cheek.

The brunet sighed and put the pictures back in the box before reclosing it and carefully putting it back in its proper place. Sora yawned and stretched before getting into bed. Sometimes it was easier to remember the old days than to keep wishing for them back. Sora thought there wasn't anything on this earth that anyone could wish for, that this really was pointless. But no one can really run from 'this' what ever it was to you. 

He thought he knew all this. He made this all up in his mind, not really knowing that it was his own words dropping him down into despair. But he never knew that he did secretly wish in his mind. And that wish for his knight in shining armor was to be granted as well.

************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the BETTER VERSION OF CHAPTER 2. The old one was too short and made me wanna punch someone in the throat so, I give you this lame ass version. Still way better than the last the old one is on fan fiction under the same name if you wanna compare it

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

`Sigh` the young man thought. 'Here we go again.' The young man thought in exasperation. Unfortunately , this was of many, poor attempts to gain Riku's affection. And he's barely been in this town for a good week yet. The poor boy was tired of the sexual harassment already, it indeed, did get annoying. Thanks to his pretty, silver hair, his beautiful emerald-blue eyes, and his body, girls AND boys fainted whenever he even acknowalged them. 

But Riku didn't like to brag.

There were also a few exceptions, those being jackasses who couldn't take the the hint to fuck off of course.

Riku was on his way to school, getting off the Gummi bus and trotting to his destination he was spotted by a particular spiky blonde trying to get his attention as he looked at his watch and realized he was later than he thought he was.  

 Yesterday, Riku returned after a 6-year absence, back to Traverse Town. His sister, before the move, thought ahead and enrolled her brother (pretty quickly, I might add) into Kingdom High. But, since he was now a Freshman in High School, his sister told him now HE was responsible for his own transportation, or get a job and hand over that gas money.

 'Fair enough,' Riku thought. The school was only 2 miles away. Besides, it was better than sitting in the car, listening to sister's 'singing', as she calls it. Sheesh, Riku could do a better job, screaming at the top of his lungs that song he keeps hearing on the radio, "WHEN YOU WALK AWAY ! YOU DON'T HEAR ME SAY!, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSE, OH BABY DON'T GO !" At the very top of his lungs, so loud that his neighbors could hear, in the shower.

Riku mentally shivered. That was definitely a vision that Riku would need to take a couple of sleeping pills, and most likely a call to schedule a therapist before going to bed. 

Shaking himself back to the real world, Riku paid attention to the small problem at hand. Right now, Riku was being ganged up on by a blonde boy who introduced himself as Cloud. "C'mon," he started at Riku, who wanted nothing more than to punch this guy where it hurts, "Let's ditch this scene, go somewhere more..... Fun" he smirked at the silverette ,whom rolled his eyes back in annoyance. 

The young man replied with an unamused tone in his voice "Mother told me never to talk to strangers," he stated . The blonde looked confused for a moment, before chuckling a little and grasping Riku's wrist. Placing a small kiss on it, Cloud got a little closer to his ear and said, loud enough for only the silverette to hear, " Then let's not be strangers anymore" 

That did it . There was only but so much stupidity the young man could take, before he wanted to smash said stupidity into a wall, and watch as the blood seeped out of the cracks, and onto the concrete.  

Riku shrugged, stepped back, pulled back his fist, and punched Cloud in the face, not paying enough attention to care where it landed at the moment. The blonde landed on the floor with a hollow 'thud'. Grabbing his backpack off the ground, Riku turned on his heel, and looked down, tsking as he went. "Sorry for ruining your pretty face and all but unlike you, I got places to be and things to do. Have fun picking yourself off the asphalt honey," Riku said as he returned to his jog to school. 

 Noticing way too late that this 'Cloud' person was wearing the same school uniform, the silverette gave himself a small thunk onto his forehead. Why in the hell would he do something like that without thinking. Now he'd have to worry about a blonde idiot somewhere in the middle of the school year, where it always seemed that he would have to deal with whatever he did during the beginning of the school year.

Gaining speed in his commute, Riku watched the scenes go past him as he went. The old ice-cream shop that he and his friends used to go to seemed to still be intact. He made a mental note that he would go drop by and see if the present owner was still there or something. 

He also saw the beach front where he and his friends would go play during the afternoons after school. Usually they would sword fight, or play in the water. Riku remembered one day the boys got bored and decided to literality jump off a cliff and into the ocean. 

Let's just say he survived, along with his friends, with a broken nose. He chuckled at himself at the memory, his sister using the 'so you're going to go jump off a cliff with your friends again just because their going' card every time she could. He shook his head, "Damn Aqua."  

He noticed that Cloud had...... familiar-looking blue eyes. They were ocean blue... Very noticeable as well. " Oh my gosh those looked like...."Riku trailed off his sentence. There was no way on earth that could've been him. He came back to Traverse Town for a reason. And that reason could not have turned into a complete asshole. 'As for this 'Cloud' person...' Riku smiled he knew this wasn't the last of him. Nor would this year be normal at all. All the silverette could hope for was at least some peace for the first part of the time . Looking up at the sky, Riku shook his head. Smiling, one thought came to his mind. A thought that should've came to him as soon as he woke up.

"This is going to be a helluva school year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OH SWEET MARY AND THE ANGELS I'M FREAKING DONE! I mean, do you know how hard it its writing this crap ? I stay on this computer for three hours, then spell check my work, then re-edit the re-edit. The whole damn process is confusing. I know this isn't good and so far the chapters are pretty short, but bear with me. Leave a review or something and I might be inspired to at least get my lazy ass up and put up the next chapter. Hehe it's not like I got the third chapter already typed and written, hahahahahah ! *runs in fear of flames* sayonara my little doves and kittens, take your pick.


	3. Oh my god its you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! So I was looking and I saw that I'm actually getting kudos on this story. I'll try and update from now on as often as I can to keep it going and people reading. You really don't know how happy this truly made me, so I promise this is the last chapter that will be super short because chapter 4 is actually pretty long.  
> Oh ! And another thing throughout the story progression, I've realized way too early that I kind of already made the parents the bad guys here. What I noticed as I stared doing research on stories like this, the parents are mostly to blame, or their just naturally not there at all to support their child. Now I know that in Kingdom Hearts you don't see the parents, but they do get mentioned. You'll also hear Sora's mom's voice. Its in the beginning of the game and you only hear like 4 words come out her mouth but, you get what you get. Besides I have a little solution to that problem that I will give when its time. Until then I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my adorable sempai darkmoon903. I love you girl !

Riku walked into the front doors of Kingdom High and made a beeline for the administrative office, almost knocking down a sign that said  
"Welcome to Kingdom High ! Home of the Heartless !".  
Like any other normal teenager, he forgot to set his alarm clock to the correct time and was accidentally late on coming to school. His normal, unusual silver, disheveled hair was more disheveled than normal. And, he noticed that on top of that, all his buttons were one off... 'Crap', he thought. 'Today is just getting better and better'

Walking up to the front desk he met a woman with long, brown hair, with a pink ribbon on top, and shocking blue eyes that were currently closed in laughter. She was on the phone, apparently not work related, as the topic of the situation wasn't that funny. Looking up, the woman quickly got off the phone and stared at Riku head on with a smile. " Hello young man, how can I help you ?"

Dazed a little from her bubbly and familiar personality, Riku took a little while to answer. " Ah hi ! I'm new here and I need my schedule for class and stuff." He replied. The receptionist wasted no time responding as she booted um the class rooster for him. " Aha ! Riku, is it ? I just got a call from your family saying you'd be late don't worry, oh and you wont have to go to classes today just show your face and acquaint yourself with your classmates,- Riku groaned at that part. -And your all set. Your guide will be here shortly to show you around, have a seat dear." 

Riku turned around to the plastic blue chairs the receptionist gestured to, and took a seat. Pulling out a book to kill time, he didn't notice a new presence fill the room as the boy walked in quietly. " Hey ! I'm here for the new victim," the boy greeted as he made his way to the front desk. "I'd like it if you wouldn't make this school sound like a hellhole honey," the receptionist replied pinching the bridge of her nose while shaking her head in mock disappointment. She smiled and pointed to Riku in the corner with his head still down. At that point he realized that there was someone else in that room, so he put his book away and began to gather his things.

" Hiya there, I'm here to show you your miserable life for the next 4 years. The name's Sora." Riku stopped right there and slowly looked up to the person who owned that voice. His face met alarmingly blue eyes, and messy brown hair. The boy was smiling down at hi with plump, pink lips as he reached a hand out and said; "C'mon lets go !" Riku grabbed his book bag silently, and grabbed Sora's hand along with him as he ran out the door, silently waving a hand as a goodbye to the receptionist. The woman just chuckled and shook her head.

"Ah, how sweet, a reunion."

____________________________________

Riku ran with no destination in mind until he saw a courtyard filled with flowers. Assuming this was the public school garden, Riku turned there and stopped letting go of the brunet's hand. Gasping for air ,the boy shook his head and looked at the ground. Riku gave him a few seconds as he realized he was just fine and probably more athletic considering he used to run track.

"Sorry about that, but could you tell me your name again," Riku as politely and as slow as he could without scaring the boy off and in the process never to talk to him again. Holding up a finger, Sora let out a breath and tried to respond. "I t-old you, The name's S- oh my god WHY ! Sora *huff, huff* now, will you tell me your name, Mister. Olympics gold runner." he replied 'Cheeky even when exhausted, that's Sora alright'. 

" Why don't you take a good look at me ? Then I'm sure this whole thing will make plenty of sense." Doing as he was told, Sora took a few deep staggering breaths before looking up and assessing the silverette in front of him. "Huh ?" Sora said as he looked him up and down, I don't ge- he faltered for a moment before it registered in his head. While he dealt with his inner turmoil, Riku watched as he saw recognition, confusion, fear, and happiness, appear in the boy's eyes as he Slowly began to smile at him. "Ri-kun !" Sora yelled and pounced on his friend, wrapping his small, lithe arms around Riku's tall build. 

"I've MISSED you, where have you been ?" Riku laughed and shook his head at the brunet. "Me, too squirt, how've you been ?" Sora pouted at the old nickname, back then Riku was freakishly tall, even now he had a few good inches on Sora. Sensing that Riku apologized. "Sorry about that," he said ruffling the boy's brown locks Sora smiled again and hugged him once more in forgiveness.  
The two friends had a lot of catching up to do, but for now they realized that they had to get moving if they wanted to get Riku around without him being lost off his ass. "C'mon let's get a move on, we can talk about each other on the way to classes" Sora reached his hand out again in a gesture that wasn't unfamiliar to Riku as he took it 

'Finally,' he thought 'A new beginning'

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Riku felt a little observant today as he listened to his friends chatter on the way to his first period. The silverette took note of the large, forbidding , angry red marks on his friends arms as Sora pulled him through the school building. Something told him in his mind that those weren't just everyday cat scratches, but he bit his tongue in fear of ruining the boy's bubbly mood. Riku resolved with himself to make a note to ask later when he and Sora were again better acquainted. Little did he know that he'd regret not asking, because from there his life would make a complete 180. And all because he didn't open his mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I'm SO not in the mood for this ! It took me THIS long to finish this chapter. I'm so sorry forgive me for my insolence. I MIGHT put out the next chapter early if I get reviews. Some more follows would be nice. I'm being dead ass here I could be reading a book but NO ! I decide to sit on this computer for 3 HOURS typing this. But hey like I said just review/ comment and follow..... Maybe favorite... I'm not the boss of you.


	4. Untill we need eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troublemaker #4 
> 
> A/N: So I'm sucky at updating sue me. C'mon its the summer! I have friends ,(no) places to be,(no again) and things to do (pfft yeah when pigs fly)......... Ok so maybe I might just be lazy and i refuse to update right then and there. But C'mon ! I can't type really fast and I get really distracted easily and.... Oh look, a butterfly.
> 
> But seriously, I got the fourth chapter out now so enjoy. For now I think I'm gonna add a song to every chapter, cause music Inspires me. So as we go along please me patient with me and I promise to update more as time goes by. Arigato you guys, this chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend Sophie, shes so cute you can't help but wanna hug her ! 
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sora and Riku spent the 10 minutes they had to walk to the first class catching up on life with each other. Sora rattled on how basically every one in their old group WAS the LGBTQ community, not that they minded, as they all saw it coming anyway. And that everyone but him was dating one of each friend. Riku, who wanted to ask why it was only him that was still single, bit his tongue before he got punched in the arm for unnecessary questions, and listened to the rest of the updates of what he's missed. "Alright, Let's see your schedule !" the brunette exclaimed loudly, changing the subject as quickly as it came up. He held his hand out expectantly to Riku, who smirked at him and began to pull out the small piece of paper with all the classes he wanted to take. Grasping it in his hand, he made a move to give it to his friend but, it was snatched before he could even think to say anything. The silverette smirked again, 'Bossy aren't we ?' he thought as he smirked and observed his friend again. Taking notice to his version of the uniform they were required to wear everyday. A white button-up shirt was left open with a red tee peeking out, along with the blue checkered tie that traveled down his torso and onto the black sweater that he was wearing over top of it all. Although they were nearing fall there in Traverse Town, the weather still didn't really call for sweaters just yet.

"Hey, Sora, aren't you a little hot underneath all that ?" Riku asked the brunette who looked at him with fear-glazed eyes before snapping back into reality and smiling at him. "No silly, I get cold easy, so I wear hella layers to keep warm." he replied with the biggest smile Riku ever saw, a little too big to be actually real he thought. But again, the boy ignored it. "Hella ?" he asked with a small smile "Since when do you say that ?" "Since, none of your business, anyway, let's see what we have here...."

Sora scanned the paper, eyes lighting up as soon as he finished reading. Squealing in delight, the boy bounced up and down, elation written all over his face. Riku was not in the same situation however, as his was in confusion.

"What the ever-loving hell is wrong with you dude ?" Asked Riku, who was very perturbed at the outburst from his little friend. "Guess who's in every single one of your classes this year ?" "Umm...... Kairi ?!" Riku replied, and before he could blink, he was saying "OW!" as well " No you baka, its me. By the way you're correct on that as well"

Sora said cracking his knuckles with one finger and returning to the paper in his hand. So you have Honors English, Intro to Japanese, Chorus, wow Dance really ?, etcetera etcetera. Hmm, these are all the exact times too..." he trailed off with a finger too his lips in a questioning motion, but took it down and shrugged as if it were a matter to be solved later.

Pulling on Riku's arm, Sora dragged him up a flight of stairs and to his first class. "Honors English," he stated simply before opening the door. "Now I warn you, the guy is a total creep, but he makes up for it by being a cool creep." "Don't worry, nothing I can't handle." Riku replied with a cool tone in his voice.

The two walked in casually as Sora greeted his teacher in a way that he seemed to greet all the teachers he had; with Cynicism. "Yo teach ! We need to throw another 'Welcome to Hell' party, just got a new victim." "Sora what the heck are you doing here ? I love you too and all but, didn't I have you like twenty minutes ago ?" the man asked as he turned away from his desk. Lucky them he had a free period and could talk for an hour and a half before he had to go back to teaching, 'bad-ass little teens' as he put it.

Mr. Sepiroth was a tall man, with his long, gray hair usually neatly tied up in a pony tail and a pair of fake wire rimmed glasses to shield his blue-green eyes. He wore a pair of comfy jeans and a white button-up shirt that he left open with a green-tee peeking out. Sometimes because of the way he dressed and the way he looked, he was mistaken for one of the students. While flattered of course, the man was really in his late twenties.

"Why no Mr. Sepiroth, it was forty minutes ago you old bat,-" "Hey!" the man cut Sora off for a second before he continued. "I am 27, I'll have you know." "In dog years," he replied earning a grumble from the man as he continued. "Anyway, like I said I was just introducing another student into Hell, and thought 'Hey, Mr. Sepiroth isn't getting any younger, why not go pay him a visit before his children put him in a nursing home.'" Sora finished off with a wide smirk spread across his face. To him it just couldn't be a proper day without Sora fucking with his never-aging teacher . Still smiling, Sora pushed his friend forward. " This is the new victim I was talking about, he's also my..... Oh dear....." he trailed off as he watched the scene before him play out. Currently the two silverettes were staring at each other in a state of shock and utter horror.

"Riku ?" the man asked ridiculously.  
"Big brother,?" Riku groaned out, hitting his head on his hand for the second time that day. Fucking great, his brother is his homeroom teacher, what next?, is his sister his psychiatrist ?!

He didn't want the answer to that, as per the current situation right now.

This event left everyone in the room entirely speechless. Everyone looking at one another in confusion, horror, or plain amusement.

You can guess who was the one amused.

Clearing his throat, Sora began to speak, wiping his face in attempt to calm down, but failed. "So, I'm just gonna assume that you two know each other." he asked, trying to get someone to explain this crazy event to him before he fainted from the initial hilarity of it all. "He's my big brother," Riku said recovering from the initial shock. "On my fathers' side." The brunette nodded in understandment. He didn't think about it until two seconds later when the question popped out of his mouth without warning.

"Wait, wait, wait, what ? If that's so, then why haven't I met him ?" Sora asked him Riku, this time being the one confused. "Because he just did not too long ago." Sepiroth said to the young student in front of him. He continued after he saw a small glimmer of shock in his eye. "About a year ago, our father and my mother met up by mistake while she was shopping. I just so happened to be there with her. The minute we saw one another the man wanted a D.N.A test, so long story short we got 'em back, they said he was the pappy, and we went from there."

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose for that last statement. " Couldn't be serious for one minute could ya ?" he asked his brother, who merely stuck out his tongue and returned to talking to Sora. "So that's what happened, it was surprising when we got the results back, the man was cold as ice when I met him. Seriously he didn't crack a smile at all.... He kinda just... Sat there and calculated me like a freaking math problem. And then...."

The man stopped trying to explain this situation without... Alarming the two who actually knew the man and how........ Out there he really could be.

" ....... He hugged me. The weirdest and closest I've seen him pull close to an emotion out since I met him. Now he just grunts when he senses my presence. Still, It's nice to know that my father is real, and not a dead-beat like most of 'em." Sepiroth smiled after that comment, realizing what he said was the truth.

He looked at Riku then, analyzing him, his almost emotionless face, scrunched up in annoyance. The elder of the three boys in the room shook his head, it really did sadden him that he couldn't of found them sooner. His already felt attachment to his little brother and felt even sadder that he was almost grown up.

As for their sister...... We won't go there for now.

"Alright you buggers, get the hell out, I got class in a few. I expect you both in class Monday, on time, 1st period. Sepiroth said going immediately back into teacher mode and shooting the two a glare that said. 'you better, or you die.' The boys both made a move to get out before the elder silverette stopped them.

"Riku," he said flatly.  
"Yes Big Brother ?" Riku answered expectantly turning around to face him. If he had anything to say, it was better to say it now.  
"I love you honey bun." Sepiroth said with a sweet smile placed on his face, but was answered with a door slamming into his face. "Pfft.... Oh it really doesn't get better than this." he thought out loud as he went back to his forgotten paperwork.

 _"Riku, in all seriousness, please be careful. I do care for your friend but I care for you more, and I sense danger ahead with you two."_ This thought was kept in his head as he came back to reality with the slew of papers he had to grade piling on his desk like snow. " I knew I should've looked into creative arts....."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Riku was back to dragging Sora into any old direction again, as this time was to get as far away from his brother as possible. "RIKU ! SLOW THE HELL DOWN !" the brunette exclaimed at his friend who was still dragging him in seriously no direction, but where they needed to be anyway. Popping his friend in the back of the head, he got the young man to let go as he screeched an "Owww ! Dammit Sora, not funny !"

"Ok dude we get it, no public displays of affection, you don't have to go all nuclear on me because your brother-" "My brother saying that to me didn't freak me out, him acting like a total ass-wad in front of you did." Riku said cutting him off and not looking at him. Sora was confused for a moment as he stared at his friend before collapsing in laughter.

"Haha- oh dear kami, no way, pfft, hahahahah oh this is too rich, the immovable Riku is embarrassed ! No no, give me a minute you have no idea how long I've waited for this." Sora said loudly keeling over and slamming the floor with his fist. Riku became more flustered and looked away from the brown-haired boy who was floundering still, but recovering none the less.

"Alright, I'm good." Sora cleared his throat quietly before speaking again. "Look dude, I understand, brothers are ass holes. That's what they're there for." he smiled sweetly at Riku, gesturing for him to follow as he began walking again. "Now lucky us, you dragged us into the appropriate building. This is the Chorus room, and second period."

"Please, dear lord up above, tell me that the teacher is not a blue-haired woman that goes by the name Aqua." Riku said looking up at the sky clasping his hands together in a pleading motion. Sora just shook his head and made a move to open the door. Looking back at his best friend he smiled again. "I promise you this teacher is a male too, unfortunately this one is still a jerk as well. But, like the last one, a very cool jerk. "

The two boys entered the room, where they were greeted..... Not so happily. Actually there was a bunch of screaming, yelling, and what looked like a little physical abuse as the kids the boys stared at were cowering in fear.

"No, No, No ! Sopranos you know your note is higher than that ! Tenner's if I have to ask you to keep on beat on more time I will keep on beat myself with you. Understand ? Altos I swear to kami sing louder or I'll personally kick your voices out of your body....." this was all screamed by a blonde man in front of the children. He looked frustrated, like he could've done better with his life other than teach kids how to keep a note.

A red head who didn't look phased by her teachers antics, raised her had to catch his attention.

" Yes, Miss.Kairi," said the man pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance  
" Mr.Demyx, looks like we have a visitor." she said pointing to the door, gesturing to the two boys in front of it. The man turned around and arched an eyebrow in surprise, not at the fact that a silver-haired teenager was staring back at him but at the fact that one of his students actually came back after he was dismissed.

"Sora ! What are you doing back here ? I thought you were dismissed early." the teacher said to the brunette, walking over to where the two stood. " Nah, just dragging around an old frie-." for the second time that day, Sora was cut off by a VERY loud squeal, followed by the short sound of two pairs of feet and a loud "Oof."

The boy looked down next to him only to find said friend on the floor tackled there by the red-head mentioned earlier and a platinum blonde. " RIKU, RIKU, RIKU OHMIGOSH IT'S REALLY YOU EEEEEKKKK !!! " they screamed. The brunette made no move to actually get the two up and off of his best friend, because he knew there was no hope. Once you were in Namine and Kairi's grasp, there was no saving you.

"Someone help me dammit, AUGH." Riku screamed as he tried to push the two girls off of him. Realizing they were cutting his oxygen off, they got up and looked at him with big smiles plastered on their faces. " Sora ! You bought him back ! Good job ! " Kairi said to the boy behind her as she began to stand up and dust herself off. Reaching out her hand for the other girl to take, she turned around to speak to the silverette who was recovering on the floor in front of them.

" Kairi be careful you could've killed him ! " Sora exclaimed with mock worry etched on his face. Of course those two couldn't possibly even dream of killing them with their body weight. Riku shot him an evil glare before turning back to the two females in front of them. " And you might be ? " He asked before ducking another assault from the red-head.

" Sora, I will kill him if he doesn't find out in the next ten seconds who the hell I am. " she raged at the spiky-haired boy who jumped into action, in fear of the boys' welfare. He whispered into Riku's ear, not noticing the small shiver it gave him, and gave him the names of the dames standing before them. The silverettes' eyes widened, clearly surprised at the news.

"No, friggin way." was all he managed before he was able to pull himself out of shock again at the sight of these two. " It can't be them Sora, they look like girls ! " he said which earned him a punch in the nose. " Ow, fuc-. " "No cursing, unless its you're cursing yourself out." said the teacher who finally made his presence known again. Grabbing Sora, he shook the poor boy in happiness, letting him go when he was satisfied enough to know he had gotten his point across.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but I kinda need you to do something for me. " Mr. Demyx asked the brunette who was shaking stars out of his eyes still. " I need you to show these kids how to actually sing the song again before I rip my hair out. " Sora looked unamused as he looked up at him and said; "Or what little you still have baka," the spiky boy growled before walking up to the front of the class. Turning on his own scowl, he faced the class and began to speak.

" This is the last freaking time you guys, we have a competition in two weeks, If you don't memorize these lyrics by then, and I end up doing this by myself ,I want you to know that the consequence you get will not be pleasant. " Sora finished, giving each and everyone of his classmates a glare that made Mr. Demyx proud.

Riku, Kairi, and Namine all took a seat in the front row where Sora was and kept their attention in front, afraid to die if they defied Sora. " Hey, what are they talking about ? " Riku asked the two girls who didn't take their eyes off of the boy setting up.

" Sora is the star pupil here, he helped us write our first song for the Nationwide competition we entered. " Explained Kairi. " Unfortunately, he wrote it in Japanese, so now we have to learn the pronunciation of the whole song, and a lot of us mess up regularly, so we constantly have to ask him for help. " Namine finished for the red-head.

Riku shook his head before turning his attention back to the front. "Wait, Japanese you say ?!" he exclaimed before being shushed by his friends. " Be quiet ! He's starting !" the two girls said in unison before again returning their attention to the brunette. Sora raised his thumbs up in an 'ok' sign looking at his classmates in sternness as he began to sing.

 

_Donna toki datte Tada hitori de Unmei wasurete Ikite kita no ni Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru Mayonaka ni_

_Sora began softly as the music started, Riku watched in awe at his friends new talent. He didn't even know he knew that many words in Japanese. He was impressed and began to pay attention a little more as his friend got into it._

_Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte Kurayami ni hikari o ute_

_Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo Kitto umaku iku yo_

Sora had his eyes closed up until that point, letting them open a little more as he sang his chorus again, Riku looked at his friend in interest as he continued to sing, the silverette noticed that he was keeping his eyes lowered while he sung, 'Probably stage fright. ' He thought before seeing a flash of purple meet his gaze. 'Wait a minute, '

 

_Donna toki datte_

_Zutto futari de Donna toki datte Soba ni iru kara Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru Mayonaka ni_

 

In the next line Namine and Kari went up and stood by Sora, one girl by both sides as they began to sing together, surprising Riku even further.

 

_Urusai (When you turn my way) toori ni haitte_

_Unmei (Take it all the way) no kamen o tore_

_Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo Mirai wa zutto saki da yo Boku ni mo wakaranai_

  
Riku felt a sudden surge of pride fill him as he watched his friends sing their hearts out. Even little Namine was louder than expected when they hit the chorus together, holding hands to cheer each other silently.

 

_Kansei sasenaide_

_Motto yokushite WAN SHIIN zutsu totte_

_Ikeba ii kara Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no SHINARIO Utsushidasu_

_Motto hanasou yo Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_

_TEREBI keshite Watashi no koto dake o_

_miteite yo_

 

The three in the front looked like they were having the time of their lives as they felt the end of the song near. Making their voices even louder they began to sing the last bridge of the song, tears in their eyes, as if they were actually saddened by the end of the song.

 

_Donna ni yokuttatte_

_Shinji kirenai ne Sonna toki datte_

_Soba ni iru kara Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o_

_mitsukeru Mayonaka ni_

_Motto hanasou yo Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_

_TEREBI keshite Watashi no koto dake o_

_miteite yo_

 

Riku and the rest of the students got up and cheered, Sora, Kairi, and Namine all wiped their eyes as they bowed happily towards their classmates. Mr. Demyx walked up to them clapping his hands almost louder than Riku. "Nice job you three, I'm so glad to see you've been practicing girls." the dirty-blonde turned around to look at his other students.

" As for all of you, it wouldn't kill you to pick up your music rooster and start practicing your selfs'." said Mr. Demyx as he turned to his newest student. " And you, I noticed that these three really seem to like you, so I'm going to seat you in the front, however, next week I want you up there with them got it ?" he asked.

Riku looked at Mr. Demyx before smiling. He loved a good challenge when it was brought to him he held out his hand in acceptance to his newest task. " Yes , Sir."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The rest of the day wasn't as uneventful as the boys hoped it would be, running into old friends, and Sora's back talk to crazy teachers, Riku thought the day would never end !

Eventually the two boys finished their last stop of the day with the two dumping their bags off in the school garden and sitting down, resting their feet. " So did you have fun today ? " Sora asked quietly, not looking at his best friend. Riku smiled, "Of course I did, I think your singing, and outshining the dance teacher was the best part of the whole tour, I truly think I'm gonna love it here !" he replied looking up at the sky.

He meant every word too. He got what he wanted, his best friend was here with him now, he also got back the friends he thought he lost, but missed him just as much as every one else did. Really, he felt that everything was coming together. Riku snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a little tug at the end of his sleeve.

" Hey Riku, I was wondering, Um since its the weekend, would you like to spend the weekend with me ?" Sora asked politely before looking back down again. " Sure," Riku said to his friend. "Lemme call my sister to tell her where I'll be and we can go." "Great !, Oh, you'll be seeing my family, I'm sure they would love to see you again." Sora said, jittering a little as he tried his best to keep still.

Riku chuckled and looked at his cellphone to see that It was almost time to leave anyway. " C'mon lets go, I'll call them on the way there." the silverette said getting up and holding his han out for Sora, who took it gladly. 'Silly boy,' he thought as the two boys walked off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes ! Fuck yes I did it ! I'm done ! I finished it finally ! *starts dancing* sweet baby Jesus thank you. Ok so you see you guys, I'm putting an actual effort into this so you do too ! Kudo and comment and I'll give you a shout out the next chapter. Also I'm feeling real writers block right now so if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. This story... really does mean a lot to me, but its hard to find the right place to put my foot. I know it sounds silly so I'm just going to shut up now. Toodles


	5. You can't save me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you?! I'm alive so no worries, I've been trying to write but this block is killing me. I'm lucky you all aren't quitting on me yet so I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as I can, but as a teenager I do have stress to deal with as you can see. So while I write this chapter I'll start thinking of ways I can deal with it and not be a complete dick about it. This chapter is for my awesome friend Krissy! Welcome back love bug. Oh and I do appreciate my new little followers too. I'll mention you all later

"I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door!..."P!ATD I Write Sins Not Tragedies. 2 weeks later... Riku, couldn't get in. Sora was currently in his room by himself. With the door locked. He just left him for a second, not really paying attention to him. He didn't mean to be gone long, but his sister wouldn't shut up and he had to find some things for her. It had only been two weeks since Riku came back to Traverse Town, and already he met his best friend, and some old ones, found out that Sora was basically a freaking genius when it came to the arts, found out his brother is his home room teacher (God he hated first period) but also... He's been...observing Sora. He's noticed sometimes in class that he's not fully there, he'll stare into space. Or when everyone in the group would laugh and smile about something, his face would drop and once again his gaze wouldn't seem fully there. And his eyes... Something about his eyes every time he did an activity... Yes Riku will admit he might stare at his friend a little too much, but he couldn't help it,. It was his duty as a friend to make sure Sora was ok.But even so, Riku... didn't trust Sora, not yet. He tried jiggling the door knob to get it loose from whatever it got stuck on, but it didn't seem to help. He tried calling to him. Knocking on the door. Hitting his head on it. Nothing. Silence. Dark,eerie, silence. Riku felt a chill go down his spine... He knew something was up, he could feel it. He tried calling his name again, this time more hesitantly,"So-Sora ?, a-are you in there ?"He asked quietly trying to get a response out of him, but to no avail. He knocked on the door again trying desperately to get a response, but to no avail. Running his hands through his hair, Riku sighed to calm his nerves before speaking again to his best friend."C'mon now Sora, don't make me do this... I'd like to keep your door intact, please say something , please""...""... Sora"Riku pushed his hair into a ponytail to keep it out of his face, rolled up his sleeves, and backed up slowly taking a small, slow, breath. He charged at the door screaming to help push him through the door. Sora's door opened with a bang and a crack, letting Riku know that, yes , he was successful, and yes, he would be paying for that in more ways than one."SORA ! What is wr-...,"Riku stopped screaming and looked at the figure in Sora's room. It was on the bed, shaking, like it was scared or something. It had brown hair like Sora, it had blue eyes like him, but the figure that he saw, wasn't moving. Sora's hair was disheveled as always... But his eyes... His eyes were also still blue, but a dull blue. Riku noticed that tears were streaming down his expressionless face. And he appeared to be staring into nothingness...He ran to Sora and tried to take him by the shoulders to shake him out of it, but Sora screamed and scooted farther back onto the bed, whimpering, making Riku jump backwards in surprise at the action."Sora, what's wrong ? Why are you sh-""DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MONSTER, HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH ?!"Sora screamed with a crazed expression on his face now. Tears were coming faster down his cheeks as he tried to scoot farther away. He started to babble nonsense over and over, saying incoherent things that were starting to scare Riku . Riku took a deep breath to calm down once more. He's never seen his friend this way, Sora was usually so calm, and cheerful, so what was going on ? Riku reached out to touch him again only to have his hand smacked away and another scream ripped out of the boy, this one more violent then the last."I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME ! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SICK BASTARD !""Sora, I need you to calm down, what happened and why are you screaming ?", Riku said calmly, he wanted the least amount of pain to come out of this... Whatever this was. He reached his hand out once again only to be screamed at again. Sora lashed out on Riku, pushing him off the bed and slamming him against the dresser."What do you not understand old man ? Get. Out. Now. Before I seriously get mad," Sora growled with cold eyes toward his best friend. Riku tilted his head. 'Old man ?' He thought,"I'm ONE month older than you what are y-"."Get out." Sora said calmly, head down as he wiped his face on his many sleeves. The silverette didn't listen to his friend and began to walk closer to only to be tackled to the ground and pinned by his wrist. After hitting the floor and nearly cracking his head on it, Riku looked up expecting to see blue eyes filled with disappointment and anger that his best friend had disobeyed this was different, Sora's eyes weren't his regular deep blue that put the sky he was named after to shame.They were purple_[_]_" I told you to get out," said the unfamiliar eyes. "Now you pay." A cackle filled the tense air as Riku kept his gaze on the the boy hovering over him. The entire situation was creeping him out but he had to stay calm. He didn't want to risk the boy getting angrier and him hurt because of it."Woah, ok Sora, now's not the time to-""Ah, ah, ah, hmhmhm you don't know who I am yet, but I can assure you that isn't my name," his smile didn't reach his eyes as he glared at the boy under him."Now what should I do with you ? Cut you ?, tie you up, hehehehe don't worry I won't damage that pretty face of yours, he seems to like it." The boy said as he man-handled Riku into a sitting position, and tied him up with one of the bed sheets that had fallen in the scuffle. All the while Riku pretended to put up a small fight as not to get poor Sora too riled up. He noticed the small changes slowly taking over him as he worked, the eyes -of course- were the first to go. The hair color was next followed by his actions which were WAY different than his normal ones. The laughter, the looks he gave him weren't even something like Sora's, it was like looking at an alternate Sora. One that seemed to be the one with pent-up feelings of anger and sadness, one that never seemed to come out of him.Of course until now.Riku couldn't take this crap anymore, rolling his eyes he responded with a bored tone as he looked at the young man who obviously wasn't his best friend. "Ok dude, enough of this." He wiggled free out of his restraints and pinned his 'friend' to the bed. "Who are you and what have you done to Sora?" "What are you talking about? I'd never hurt Sora, it's YOU who is hurting HIM right now. He told you to leave cause he didn't want you to see him like this and now look what you've done, he's literally freaking out not me cause he doesn't want me saying something stupid."The silverette turned pale at his words, "Wait I don't get it... What's going on?" Blinking, the blonde one shook his head and sighed. "You... You don't know yet do you?" He asked meekly feeling really guilty about his actions in the past few minutes. "Would we still be in this position if I did?" Riku replied in a sarcastic tone, ready to just about do anything to get back to normal. "Sora... Isn't normal... My name is Roxas... And I'm Sora's other half. Meaning I'm his second personality. I'm not him but I am... Him..." He finished with another sigh and a glance at Riku, who at that moment could only think of one thing..."Oh,hell..."A/N: OH MY GOD FINALLY! Jeez would it kill a girl to update once in awhile?! Speaking of which OUAD needs to be updated... TLWTCBU needs its finale... I have work to do! Hahaha! Well it's a new year guys so maybe this story will get done before the end of the year! Sorry this chapter is so short, I needed a cliffhanger. But anyway, BYE MY BEAUTIFUL LILACS! See you next month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OH MY GOD FINALLY! Jeez would it kill a girl to update once in awhile?! Speaking of which OUAD needs to be updated... TLWTCBU needs its finale... I have work to do! Hahaha! Well it's a new year guys so maybe this story will get done before the end of the year! Sorry this chapter is so short, I needed a cliffhanger. But anyway, BYE MY BEAUTIFUL LILACS! See you next month!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: whew! 1st chapter is re-written, I'm so serious the old one was WAY shorter and made less sense than this one. I ask of you all plz no flames! I'm actually a new story writer and I'd like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism cause I can always do with improvement. But don't be mean I'm a little girl C'mon now


End file.
